Always With You
by Thread-Sage
Summary: Sophia Haato meets the Lightning Emperor by chance. When Raitei speaks the words I will come for you, were they empty words, or are they for real? Dedicated to AnimeFanxNaomix!


Always With You

Written By Thread Sage:

Disclaimer: I do not own Getbackers, but I do own Sophia Haato and Kogou Haato.

**This is dedicated to AnimefanxNaomix! Hope you like it!**

Always with you

A dark dreary day, though it was a summer. A young girl lay in a crisp white hospital bed, her eyes fluttering, a high fever keeping her awake for the past two nights.

The girl had pure black hair that flew down to her waist and shimmering green eyes. Her skin used to be a crisp rosy color that had now died down to no more then a flame trying to hold on to the last little heat.

The girl, Sophia, had a strange disease called Angst, a crushing disease that destroys the vital organs of the victim slowly but surely. There is no cure for this disease and the longest life span for someone who has this disease was known is to be nine months. Sophia was eight month into the disease.

Sitting next to the girl was her older brother, Kogou Haato. He had deep blonde air and pure blue eyes that swirled with concern. He had his hands cupped on his knees and he clothes, which he hadn't changed in a few days, were slightly dingy. He was afraid, that if he left, she would die during the night.

"ughh…" Sophia made her eyes clenched shut. The machine gave a soft beep once again.

Kogou quickly stood up and rushed to the nurse button and tapped it quickly. Within seconds a nurse with pure blue hair. She hooked up some machines, gave her a quick shot of some yellowish liquid and then smiled. A smile, but a cold and sad one at that.

"It seems that the Angst has attacked her liver." The nurse said.

"And that means?" Kogou asked. Would the outcome be the worst?

"She has about four days to live."

"You know, it would be easier for her if you…" The nurse said, but was quickly cut off by the male teen.

"That is out of the question." Kogou said, narrowing his eyes.

"Very well." The nurse said giving a short bow. She quickly walked out of the room, leaving Kogou to remorse.

"Four days?" He said sadly as he fell back into the chair. Soft, tears began to run down his face, but he quickly brushed them away when he noticed Sophia waking up. He didn't have the right to cry.

"Hello brother." Sophia said with some happy in her voice. She gave him a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kogou asked, running his hand through his sisters hair.

"I'm doing fine. It hurts a little but its okay." Sophia said, flashing one of her famous smile.

Kogou smiled back. How could Sophia smile so much? With such a disease in her system? Was it possible that she was that pure, that genuine?

The room became silent. Sophia glanced out the window. It was still raining. From her hospital she could see e Limitless Fortress. She gave a soft smile. Kogou and him kinda looked alike.

"Has he come yet?" Sophia asked looking over at her brother. She gave a pleading smile, hoping the outcome was good.

"No Sophia. He hasn't come yet." Kogou said sadly. Why does she care so much about him? How long had it been? A year?

"Oh." Sophia said, looking out the window again. The soft red lights that kept planes from hitting the fortress.

Mad

It was a day like this, one year ago.

Flashback

Sophia walked down the road that led to the entrance to Lower Town. The rain was crisp and steady, the sky gloomy and grey. She wore her plaid skirt and a pair of pure black boots. She had a small plaid vest, and also matching small beret. She also had a matching umbrella.

Sophia lived about four thousand feet from Lower Town. Her parents gave her and her brother their own apartment close to their school. Her parents are both stock brokers and were very busy. There house was yes, big, but very far away. And since neither her brother nor her could drive, it would take them a long time to get to school.

Sophia looked up and smiled. She really liked the rain. She always felt that something special would happen when it rained.

Harsh footsteps filled the air. Sophia blinked and turned around.

Standing there in the rain, coming from the entrance of Lower Town were three thugs, each with black hair, black eyes and pretty tacky clothing.

"Hey doll." One of the guys said, tossing a beer bottle to the side. It hit a wall and shattered, causing Sophia to wince.

"How about you give us some service?" One of the men said, walking foreword to the girl.

Sophia took a step back, her heart rate increasing wildly. She turned to run, but the third man grabbed her arm and pulled her. He then covered her mouth, muffling her screams and began to drag her into Lower Town.

Sophia tried to scream. She bite and yelled but the man had on leather gloves and seemed to not care about pain. The cold rain was beginning to mat her hair to his skin.

The men threw her into an abandoned room filled with boards, and lots and lots of dust. Sophia tried to stand up, but one of the men slapped her to the ground.

"Know you just sit there little girl and everything will be alright." The first man said unbuckling his pants.

"Just to make sure you don't scream." The second man said, pulling a bandana out of his pocket and tying it around her mouth, muffling her.

Sophia clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. But….it never happened.

She slowly opened her eyes and heard screams fill the air. Flashes of pure white light blinded her and the sound of crunching bones caused her to become queasy.

She brought her legs up and covered her face. What ever was causing this was dangerous and would probably kill her.

The flashes stopped and the only thing Sophia could hear was the soft pattering of the rain.

Steady footsteps became louder as they vibrated against the floor. Sophia had her eyes closed tighter. Cool hand wrapped around her mouth and untied the bandana against her lips.

"It's okay now." A deep, slightly blood freezing voice said.

Sophia opened her eyes and what she saw, took her breath away. Standing there was a man. He had small spiky blonde hair and slits that were a chocolate brown. He wore a black shirt under a light blue opened button shirt.

"Your..your the…" Sophia said in shock.

"The Lightning Emperor? Yes." Raitei said with a smile.

Sophia was in awe, fear actually but then smiled. She had heard of Raitei. He was know across the land for his power and control over lightning. His four kings, Masaki, Kazuki Fuchoin, Shido Fuyuki and MakubeX were his most powerful of partners. They were all very powerful and always were keeping peace at Lower Town.

"And what is your name?" Raitei asked with a small smile.

"So…Sophia Haato." She said, accepting the boy's hand. With his strength, he pulled her up to her feet. Sophia dusted off her skirt and smiled.

"Do you live in Lower Town, Sophia?" Raitei asked as the two walked the door. Sophia frowned. On the way, she lost her umbrella.

"Come with me." Raitei said, taking off his blue shirt and handed it to Sophia.

"use it as an umbrella." He said as he ruffled his hair.

Sophia blushed and shook her head. "I can't Mr. Raitei." She said.

"Please, call me Raitei, or Ginji if you prefer." Ginji said taking the girls hand.

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked as The Lightning Emperor took her hand and walked towards the Fortress.

"We are going to the Limitless Fortress." Ginji said.

--0---

Sophia walked in and took the Emperor's shirt off. She rung it our, but Ginji swatted her hand.

"It is okay." Ginji said taking the girls hand again.

Sophia blushed. The Lightning Emperor was so….cute.

"Come. I want you to met the Volts." Ginji said pushing open the door.

Standing there, was a man with extremely long brown hair. He had a white shirt on and a pair of male jeans. He had two golden bells in his hands and white threads were coming the bells. The threads wrapped around parts of pillars and were like…a net.

A man with blonde hair, just like the lightning emperor, was dodging the threads left and right. He jumped high and threw what seemed to be orbs of light at the threads.

Another man with silver hair sat cross-legged on a pile of books. He tapped furiously on a laptop.

And there was one man, who was simply sitting on the back of a lion! He had black, spiky hair. He hand a white bandana on his hair and a Indian style vest.

A stray thread came flying towards Sophia. She cowered her face, but didn't fell in pain.

Sophia opened her eyes and saw, first, three drops of blood on the ground. She looked up and saw Raitei, with the thread in his hand. His fingers were dripping blood.

"Lightning Emperor!" Kazuki said running over. With a flick of his wrist the threads were gone. All of the four kings ran over to their master.

"I am okay. Just a small wound." Ginji said pressing his other hand on the cut. It was thin, but it went from one side of his hand, to the other.

"Here." Shido said, taking his bandana and wrapping it around Ginji's hand. It was pulled tightly and was used to stop the blood.

The emperor smiled. "Thank you Shido."

Shido nodded.

"And you are?" MakubeX asked smiling after he saw that his Emperor was okay.

"I am Sophia." Sophia said with a bow.

"She will be staying with us for a day or so." Ginji said.

Sophia blinked "A day?".

Kazuki nodded. "The rain wont stop for about a day or so. And the battles in Lower Town are getting worse. It would be out of the question for a young girl as beautiful as yourself to go out there."

Sophia blushed, but understood.

"So, what can I do to help?"

--0---

Thre days had passed and the rain had stopped. Sophia and the Lightning Emperor had gotten along very well and Sophia felt like their was a connection between them. But , she didn't want to state that. The Lightning Emperor had a very powerful job.

"This is the place." Sophia said as the Lightning Emperor walked her to her house. Her brother was at school right now so she would be home alone.

"Well, I had a very nice time with you here, Sophia." The Emperor said not looking her in the eyes.

"You can come back and visit when ever you please." Raitei said again, his voice shaking a little.

"Thank you very much." Sophia said nervously.

Then, it was like an impulse, but both moved in for a quick kiss. It wasn't filled with passion or anything. It was short and sweet, nothing forceful, just pure love.

Both separated from one another and looked into one another's eyes. For some strange reason Sophia thought she saw a different person in Raitei's eyes.

"When will I see you again?" Sophia asked.

"When the rain last for more then three days at a time, and never lets up, then I will appear." Raitei said with a smile.

"What if that never comes?" Sophia asked.

"Love is always based on hope, my angel." Raitei said running his hands through he girls hair.

"Belief will guide us." Raitei said before turning his back.

"I will always be with you, no matter where you go I will find a way to follow you. I promise." He said turning around again.

Sophia stood on the stoop, watching the teen walk away. She loved him and she knew it.

---0---

Since one year ago, the rain had met his guidelines four times. Each time she waited patiently for her love to come. She told her brother of this and he was happy for his sister. He truly believed he would come, but after the second rain, he didn't believe any more.

"He will come." Sophia said with not a single touch of remorse after the third situation of three day rain.

"Are you sure?" Kogou asked.

Sophia simply nodded.

---0---

Kogou had gone home, washed and changed his clothes. He had gotten new clothes and had some suitable food for once. He was now on his face back to the hospital.

The rain was still falling.

He reached room 444 and knocked for someone had closed the door. There was no answer. Curiously, he pushed the door opened.

"Hey." He said walking over to his sisters bed. She slowly turned her head and smiled.

"How are you, brother?" She asked. Her voice was raspy, and slower then usual. Her color was gone and she was very…dead looking.

"I am fine, are you?" He asked.

He looked up and saw rays of light were beginning to shine though the clouds. The rain had just stopped and large puddles filled the walkways.

He sighed. Once again, Raitei didn't come.

"He's not coming, is he?" He heard his sister say.

Startled and looked over and saw Sophia's head was turned to the side. But, even how hard she tried, he still saw tears falling through her face.

"Don't say that." Kogou said calmly. But inside, he was afraid. He knew that if his sister gave up hope, there would be no more reason for her to live.

"Why would he come to someone like me? I'm nothing special." Sophia said with small shake of her head.

"Don't give up, Sophia." Kogou said, fighting back tears.

"He does love you and he will come. Just a little longer the weather report said another long rain would come in about a day or so." He said, a tear falling through. He quickly, once again, whipping it away. He had no need to cry, he didn't deserve to.

"I guess you are right." Sophia said dryly. For some reason, Kogou thought she was lying.

"So how was your day away from the hospital?" Sophia asked her cheeks a little rosier now.

Kogou smiled. She was back to her usual self.

---0----

Kogou couldn't belive he slept for so long. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock by the table in Sophia's room. It read 7:15. He had told Sophia he was going to take a small nap.

He walked over to the bed and noticed she was sleeping. He smiled, and was going to walk out of the room when the machine started to beep. He causally checked it and saw the Blood Pressure gauge dropping quickly. 110/70, 87/65, 70/24.

"Nurse!" He yelled. Quickly, three nurses ran it. One escorted him out of the room and then closed the blinds to the room.

Kogou stood outside, trying to listen to the muffled voices. He then, collapsed to his knees crying. Sophia, his younger sister was about to die.

Now he had the right to cry.

---0---

Kogou had his face buried in the covers of his sister who was know dead and lay in her bed. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were closed. Her skin was very white and her skin was cold.

"Why…" Kogou croaked through sobs.

"Why did you have to leave me?" He said.

Then, footsteps made him snap up. He looked and his eyes, which were usually soft and blue, turned into a cold, evil light blue, like ice.

'You…" He said, standing up.

Standing in the entrance way, was a man with a blue button shirt and a black under shirt. He had his hair spiky and a bouquet of roses in his hands. His eyes were narrow and brown, but were slightly wide. His mouth was also ajar with amazement. This man was the Lightning Emperor.

"She waited for you for so long." Kogou growled.

"You killed her!" He yelled running foreword towards the man.

With little effort the Emperor grabbed the teens wrist. With a twitch of his eye, surges of lightning shot through Kogou's body. He began to convulse and then, fell to the ground.

The emperor grabbed the teen and placed him in the chair. He only knocked the teen out, nothing more.

Ginji then bent down, and whispered in the boy's ear. "I am sorry for your loss.".

Raitei then walked over to Sophia's be side and looked at her. Even though she was dead, she still looked beautiful. She was an angel.

He ran his hands through her hair and gave a soft cold smile. He then placed his bouquet of roses on her bed side.

_"I know what I have to do." _He thought as he walked out.

---0---

"You want me to do what?" Ban Midou, a man with pure brown hair and with purple glasses asked.

"Will you do it or will you not?" Raitei asked simply. Both of them stood silently in an empty room in the Limitless Fortress.

Ban sighed. "May I ask why?

"I never break a promise." Raitei said simply.

Ban sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked once more.

"Yes." Raitei said.

_"Are you okay with this Ginji?" _Raitei asked his inner self.

"_I am with you all the way, Raitei."_ The clueless Ginji Amano said.

"Alright then." Ban said, adjusting his glasses.

_"This is for you, Sophia."_ Raitei said as he stood calmly.

"I hope you have a nice dream." Ban said, looking straight into Raitei's eyes.

Ban saw as the blonde teen stood and slightly stirred a little during is his dream. This was his gift to Ginji though it pained him to do it.

He checked the clock and saw he had about ten seconds left.

"SNAKE BITE!" Ban yelled, brining his hand through Raitei's chest.

The teen gave a short grunt. Raitei's warm blood ran over Ban's hand.

Raitei's one minute dream was up and he looked into Ban's eyes. He tried to smile, but blood poured out of his mouth.

"Thank…thank you, Ban." A mixture between Raitei and Ginji said together.

Ban gave a sad smile. He then pulled his fist out and caught the teen before he hit the ground.

Ginji then gave his last breath.

"No problem, idiot." Ban said with a smile as he let the teens body down. Ban stood up and quickly whipped away a tear.

"Time to do that job with Money Boy." Ban said as he walked out. He did his favor to Ginji. He made it so him and Sophia could be together forever.

The rain then instantly started, just like on the day they met one another. But now, nothing would tear them apart.

---0---

Wow. I did something I have never done before. A one shot, and trying to get into Raitei's head. That was kinda hard. Does anyone know what he would be like nice? Like if he was in love? I hope I got it right and he wasn't to sappy. Well there I go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
